Just Ask
by ur-only-hope
Summary: For ShadowsFiction: Marriage was never really a topic in their relationship until one of their closest friends were getting married. John Cena one-shot.


Background info: Amiee and John have been together for eight years. They're not what you call a traditional couple, but just by looking at them, you couldn't ignore the fact that they love each other. Amiee never asks much from John and she didn't need to. He knew exactly what she wants or need and gave her just that. Everyone around them always ask why they haven't tied the knot yet, but both of them never really answered why other than they don't _need_ to get married.

Other info: I added myself in the story ^o^ heehee and my leading mean is Jiyong (Gee-young) aka G-Dragon from the band Big Bang (I'm still in my Kpop obsession mode. Leave me alone) I used one Korean word in the story which is "jagiya" which kinda is like a guy and girl calling each other "baby/sweetheart/darling" but I see males using it more for their girlfriends.

* * *

Just Ask

"Ohh.. we are gonna be SO late.." Amiee complained as she struggled to change into her dress.

John chuckled as he continued driving down the the calm highway. "You're the one who said we had time for round two, babe."

"Hey! You're the one who seduced me!"

"Seduced you?"

"Yeah! I was trying to find the right slip to wear under my dress when you come, standing in the closet doorway looking all sexy in your slacks and unbuttoned white collared shirt.."

"You were the one taking forever in the closet and I needed my shoes."

"I told you they were downstairs. Because of that.. and.. other events.. we're gonna be late to the wedding!"

"Well, if it was a normal wedding during the day at an actual place, we probably wouldn't be late in the first place. Who gets married at night, anyway?"

"Hope and Jiyong," they both answered.

"Why did I ask?" John laughed again. "Your friends are weird."

"That's why we love her," Amiee smiled, fixing her hair. "Where are my shoes?"

"Up here."

Amiee packed her other clothes away along with makeup and hair supplies. She carefully made her way up to the passenger seat and brushed off her dress. Amiee peered out at the view in front of them and smiled to see the city that was ahead of them. They just have to make it passed the busy city to the beach to reach the wedding.

As Amiee slipped on her flats, she noticed John glancing over at her every now and then.

"Yes, Johnny?" she buzzed wondering why her boyfriend was staring at her instead of the road in front of them.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look sexy."

The couple started laughing as they came to the first stop light in the city. John turned it full attention to Amiee and watched her shimmer under the city lights. "You've been very.. calm throughout this wedding planning."

Amiee raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"We've been together longer than Hope and Ji, you've been like their wedding planning for them and also her maid of honor, you helped her out when she freaked out about getting married countless of number times.."

"And you promised you wouldn't mention that to Jiyong.."

"I won't," John smiled. "I'm just saying, you did all that and not once have you felt pressured that you and I have to tie the knot after being together for so long. We've talked about the future and us together, but marriage never really came up."

"Johnny.. I don't need a flashy engagement ring or proposal and I don't need a big wedding party to prove to the world that we love each other. All I need is you to promise me to be there with me in the future. I don't need a ring for you to show your promise because your love is enough for me."

"You don't want to have a wedding?"

"It's not that. There's a difference between a wedding and a marriage. I want a marriage more than a wedding. These past eight years together have been incredible and with every day, I think I fall in love with you more and more. I'm not saying I don't want to be married to you. We both have a careers still ahead of us. I just don't want you to get distracted because of a silly thing I want."

"So you do want a fancy wedding," John teased.

"I didn't say that.." Amiee responded, not looking at him anymore.

"What if I'm ready?"

"Oh, sure. You really wanna be stuck with me for the rest your life?"

"We already live together," he pointed out.

"And we already established that we cannot share a walk-in closet."

"Hey, I suggested that we sleep in closet and make the master bedroom an extreme walk in closet, but no.. you said it wasn't practical," John whined, trying to mimic Amiee.

She just giggled, shaking her head at his ridiculousness. "The lights green and I do not sound like that."

John took his foot off the break and hit the gas. "Oh, that's what you sound like."

"Do not!"

"Whatever," John pretended to groan.

"Who says whatever anymore?" Amiee teased him with a giggle.

"You know, there was something I was going to ask you after the wedding, but I don't think I want to ask anymore."

"What? Oh, c'mon. You know I was kidding. What is it?"

"Nope."

"No. Ask me, ask me, ask me!"

John smiled as he turned the corner towards the main entrance to the beach. He glanced over at Amiee and said, "I know it would be all corny and cheesy, but I was gonna ask you- oh, shit!"

"Wha-"

_**Crash.**_

John rested silently in the chair beside Amiee's bed. His left hand brushed against the stitches in his forehead as the other rested in his lap with a cast around it. Amiee lied still, cuts and bruises along the right side of her face and arm. Her neck was wrapped up in a brace and the nurse was finishing up the bandages around Amiee's head.

"She should be waking up in a bit," the nurse mentions as she started to clean up the supplies. "You know, you two are lucky. From what I read on her chart, the collision would have caused her injuries to be more severe. Your arm might just have saved her life." John peered down at his broken arm and smiled a bit. "You're a hero."

"No, ma'am. Just a man that loves his woman."

The nurse grinned back at him and admired the couple. John was about to ask her a question when Amiee started sitting in her bed. John shot up from the chair and sat by her, taking her hand in his.

"Baby? I'm here. I'm right here."

"Ouch.."

"I know, baby. You're gonna be hurt for awhile."

"Oh, no.." Amiee sighed. "Is my dress okay?"

John chuckled and so did the nurse. "We were just in a car accident and the first thing you ask is if your dress is okay?"

"Johnny, that was a five thousand dollar dress I bought for Hope's wedding. Yes, I'm going to ask for it!"

"Five thousand? You said you only spend two. It's a night time wedding! Who's gonna see you in it clearly?"

"I'll uh, leave you two for a moment. The doctor will come back to check you over."

Amiee watched as the nurse walked out of the room, leaving the door opening and hanging her chart on the door knob. She glanced up at John and noticed his arm. "What happened?"

"You didn't hit your head that hard did you?" John laughed. "I just said we were in a car accident."

"I know we were in a car accident," Amiee sighed, carefully sitting up with the help of John. "The car came from my side. How is your arm broken?"

"Oh," John made a face, lifting his arm up and back down. "I put my arm in front of you by instinct. You know.. trying to protect you."

"Really?"

"Of course. You know I would do anything to protect you. I'm just glad you're all right."

"You really are Superman," Amiee smiled. "Hey, what were you going to ask me in the car?"

"Um.. I don't know if I should ask you right now."

"What? Johnny, I might be all bandaged up, but you can ask me. I can take it."

"It's going to sound so cliche now.."

"Like we've never had a cliche moment in our relationship."

John let out a sigh, letting his head hand low as he pondered. "I had this who thing planned out at the reception dinner and Hope is going to kill me if I ask you here."

"Well, it's obvious we're gonna miss the wedding now.. might as well ask me."

"Okay.. don't yell at me."

Amiee watched John carefully before saying, "Don't give me a reason to."

"Wait, that's not fair because you yell at me no matter what."

"Johnny!"

"Right, right. Sorry." John got off of the bed and took a deep breath. He searched his pockets for what he needed and smiled. "Amiee.. Crap, I had this whole speech ready and now I forgot it," he chuckled nervously.

"It's okay," she encouraged. "Just say whatever you need to say or ask whatever you need to ask."

"Okay, Amiee?" John pulled out the amethyst engagement ring and got down on one knee. "I know traditional isn't really our thing in our relationship, but I know a beautiful wedding is what you want to start our future together. Will you marry me?"

Amiee beamed down at John with tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her lips. "Johnny.. of course I will marry you!"

"You will?"

"Yes!"

John jumped to his feet, carefully taking Amiee's left hand and placing the ring on her finger. They shared a blissful glimpse of each other before John took his new fiancee's face and claiming her lips as his.

"I love you, Amiee."

"I love you too, Johnny."

As they mumbled their love to each other, their passion got disrupted by loud screaming.

"I don't fucking care if I'm not kin! Let me fucking see her right now or I'll fucking kick you ass!"

The couple glance towards the open door and questioned.

"What that Hopeful?" Amiee asked.

"I've never heard her curse before in my life.." John said in shock.

"Violent too.. she got that from you."

'What? You're the one threatening to smack people when they make you upset."

"You're the one that kicks peoples asses for a living. She get's that from you."

"AMIEE! WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?"

"And she get's the swearing from you," John retorted.

"She get's that from the both of us.."

"Down the hall in room 321. Just stop yelling, please!" they heard on of the nurses plead.

Amiee and John soon heard heels clicking on the floor along with what sounds like Jiyong trying to get Hope to keep from freaking out.

"Jagiya.. please calm down. The doctor said Amiee is fine."

"I'll believe it when I see her for myself.. Amiee!" Hope exclaimed as she reached the doorway in her silk wedding gown and bouquet in one hand. She rushed over to the hospital bed with Jiyong right behind her. "Are you okay? Are you broken? Is anything broken?" She looked over at John real quick and whacked him with her flowers. "How could break her?"

"Ow! Watch it, Cupcake. I'm already broken myself.."

Hope went wide eyes when she noticed his arm was in a cast and immediately started apologizing. "Oh, my goodness. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Well, of course you're not okay! Your arm is in a cast!"

John glanced over at Jiyong and groaned, "Who gave her alcohol?"

"She was flipping out that you guys were late and when you called saying you two were in an accident, that stressed her out even more," Jiyong replied.

"Hopeful, I'm fine. John and I are both fine," Amiee assured. "But what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be getting married!"

"Like we can get married knowing two of our close friends were just in an accident?" Hope questioned.

"We can't get married without you two there," Jiyong added with a smile.

"Oh, you guys," Amiee grinned, "I don't think I could get married without you two there either."

"Wait.. what?" Hope asked.

Amiee held her hand up and flashed Hope and Jiyong her new ring. "John just asked me to marry him!"

"Oh, my goodness!" Hope turned to John and whacked him again. "You were supposed to do it at the wedding!"

"Well, we're kinda not at the wedding and ow! Ji, can you please restrain her?" John winced.

"You're getting married," Hope smiled at Amiee.

"I'm getting married," Amiee repeated.

"I'm so happy for you!"

The two ladies embraced each other for a hug.

"You're getting married to Johnny!" Hope pulled away and continued, "This is the fairytale you've been dreaming of."

"Yeah.. and I've had my prince the entire time," Amiee grinned, looking up at John. "And I couldn't have asked for anything better."


End file.
